ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiro Kojima
Shiro Kojima, aged 14 years old, is the human host of Ultraseven 21. He was born on June 18th at the city of Bandung, Indonesia. Abilities and Skills * Combat Training: As a member of HEART, Shiro has proven himself skill in unarmed combat. * Piloting: Shiro is a trained pilot, able to fly HEART's fighters with Kagura * Transformation: Using the 21 Titan Eye, Shiro can transform into Ultraseven 21 at will * Markmenship: Shiro is a train marksmen, trained to use all of HEART's firearms with Kagura Profile The protagonist of the Ultraman Neos. Usually he uses a device called the 21 Titan Eye to transform, but sometimes even without it, usually in near death situation where he his falling from a great height. Before joining HEART, Shiro was raised into a small yet happy family living at Bandung, Indonesia. The Name original is a Regista Bunga Magklira called Klira. His mother general from Bandung. The two of them raised Shiro with the belief that all humans are precious gems, thus forming his good-hearted and eager-to-help-others nature. Sadly Klira died after during One Year Wars for a year until Theo, leaving him underneath the care of his primary love interest, Ariadiva, who had enrolled to the same department as well. Shiro was never the overachiever in academics or sports, but his good-willed nature made him a standout amongst others. Shiro and Kagura are roomates before and after they had joined TPC, their rooms adjoining each other, but despite that they never thought of any mentor relationships between them, as Kagura treats Shiro as her mentor, and vice-versa, Shiro treats Kagura as the student that he never had. He meets the Kevin as Rival in Vierratime. In Final Episode, the General of Axis Kevin treats Shiro as the Love interest. Until Darryl is a primary love interest with Aqeela. After battle with Kevin, Shiro was treats the dying the energy. During a new plan. The Aftermath of Keen. Appearance Shiro was a braveman 14 year old girl Indonesian People, the real name is a Regista Bunga Magklira called Klira, with long hair wearing with red hairband, tan skin and wear Eyeglasses. He wears HEART uniform, original attire consists of a white veil, white longsleeves, a pair navy longskirts, and purple nike sneakers, summer attire consists of a bikini swimsuits, and civilian attire consists of a grey caps, Black T-Shirts, a pair of navy jeans, and purple nike sneakers. Relationships Vierra and Dragon Note/HEART/WINR/EYES/TLT (Night Raiders) Theo Frederick Salim Klira's archrival and main interest since their fateful encounter during the One Year War. Klira and Theo had their first encounter during the latter's escape from Lab Headquarters with the manager of the Dragon Note, though they did not see each other's face as they were piloting their hero and monsters at the time. From that battle onward, Klira would repeatedly challenge Theo whenever they encountered one another on the battlefield, as Klira wanted to defeat the Ultramans in battle. He would meet Theo face to face for the first time at Bandung, and while it is implied Klira knew who Theo was, he let him go, wanting only to best the young man in the battlefield. Thus their rivalry was one of pride: both wanting to outdo the other. However, that would change after Theo mistakingly attack and kills Ariadiva, the object of both girlfriend's affection. From there, Klira held a deep loathing of Theo, and fought to kill him in the final battle at WINR Headquarters, though he stopped as he still had another matter to attend to. In Ultraman Neos, ''Klira and Theo reunite meet again after seven years, this time both on the same side. Klira seemingly has let go of his hatred for Theo, as he no longer displays any ill-will towards Theo. The two were even able to hold a conversation and Klira did not even react badly to Theo's joke of the The Organitation Family being made to be sacrifices, laughing instead. In the same series, both of them also compare how similar Genki Kagura's relationship with Kiran Raudhah was with their past relationship with Ariadiva and they express their common desire that Genki should not go through the same trauma bully they had. Though Genki's main rival Medine Iskandar ended up beat up Kiran, both of them get their wish since Genki doesn't believe in holding grudges. In the ''Special Edition ''version however, due to Kiran being beated up off sooner, Klira would never learn about her so his talk with Theo regarding this similarity was cut as well. In ''Ultraman Powered, Klira reveals his true intentions towards Theo while he no longer hated him, Klira still never forgave Theo for what he did to Ariadiva, and thus his alternative reason for dropping asteroids onto Earth was because he knew Theo would oppose him, and the two could finally settle their long rivalry and main Love Interest. Klira however wanted their final battle to be on even grounds and as such had the psycoframe technology leaked to Dragon Note/Theo, in order have a fair fight. In all, Klira's relationship to Theo is one of main interests and eternal rivals, whilecapable of working together, they will always be against one another. Irfandy Harry Irfandy Harry, or more accurately Kōji Jogasaki, is the sister of Shiro Kojima (Regista Bunga Magklira (Called Klira)). Unlike her brother who went adrift and changed his alias several times, Harry retained her name given by her foster father, and became a member of the Vierra. Klira was shocked when he learned of this as she was to learn that he was the Keen Knight. Klira cares deeply about Harry as a sister and tries at several points throughout the storyline of Vierratime to convince Harry to leave the Dragon Note to no success. Late in the story he even goes so far as to give her a case of gold bars telling her to use it to secure her future in civilian life, however despite even this dramatic display of concern she does not acquiesce, instead she chooses to inform of their relationship as siblings. As Harry is not placed directly in latter conflicts, KIira did not have the same interactions with his sister. In Ultraman Neos, Harry is shown to have been listening to his speech in General as he gave it live, thus implying that she still showed a concern and strong enough interest in the actions of her brother and that she likely knew of his plan to seize the assembly in advance. Genki Kagura When Klira first senses Genki's presence he thought that it may have been Theo or Ariadiva. This is likely because of his underexposure to other Newtypes, something which had changed by the end of the HEART Operation. Klira acts as a mentor to the young Genki Kagura and Genki does not doubt for a second that Shiro is Regista Bunga Magklira (Called Klira) once he gets clear enough indication. Klira placed much faith in the young Genki, he helped him mature and evolve, offering sage advice that Genki often ignored, but eventually began to consider. Likewise Klira evolved by some of the invective and disapproving remarks made about him and his past. The two grew to strongly respect each other as comrades and pilots, though Klira became aware that Genki had evolved well beyond him as a Newtype. Ariadiva Dharmareza Ariadiva Dharmareza was a Newtype from the Flanagan Institute that Klira took an interest in and chose to train on the location. He takes some effort to stay together with her and have her watch over his battles from a distance until eventually he deploys to support her when she is in her Assistant. As the story progresses it is revealed that the two have developed feelings for one another, despite the fact that Ariadiva and Theo have a stronger connection as Newtypes than he and Klira, this being likely both because of the nature of their Newtype resonance and the fact that Theo is in fact a stronger Newtype than Klira. When Ariadiva attack protecting Klira from Theo's with anger of beam saber, he is filled with grief and his obessesion to defeat the Ultraman also becomes a quest for revenge, despite that it was her and not unlike Theo's action that resulted in her death. Following her death both Theo and Klira remain focused on her memory and the remnants of her consciousness that still remain in space. Whereas Theo is can't afraid to go into space for many years for fear of encountering her rain, Klira chooses to remain there. While he can sense her presence up until he encountered Genki he always believed that any Newtype presence he felt in space to be either hers or Theo's. In the end he was not haunted by her rain, nor was he able to sense more than a glimmer of her presence in his time in space. Original Sintha Wijaya Sintha Wijaya was the Mother of Regista Bunga Magklira called Klira, Himeko Jogasaki. Comments throughout the Ultraman Story series imply that Klira had a deep respect for his mother and it is clear that he could never forgive the Organitation family for his loss as General of Regista Kingdom. Klira is also shown to strongly believe in the philosophies of Regista Sintha and this is evidenced by his interactions with Newtypes in Vierratime as well as his speech in Sintha and actions throughout Ultraman Neos. The Organitation Family Klira's feelings towards the Organitation Family is one of deep hatred. Klira's relationship with Tristan Juliano, the only daughter of Addie MS coach of Kakegawa and last member of the Family. Despite her being the last Zabi as well as the daughter of Addie MS, thereby embodying the pain the coach's caused Klira, he has little to absolutely no ill-will towards her, even playing with the young child. In fact it is believed that Klira was the one who freed Tristan from Kevin Aprilio's grip at the end of the Gryps Conflict in Ultraman Neos, which demonstrates he cares for her well being. Whether this is a last respect or following the belief of not holding children responsible for their parents actions is unknown, though Klira could have been feigning sympathy as in Ultraman Cosmos, Tristan mentions that if his girl really was Klira he would not hesitate to kill her, though Tristan could have been faking as she was being overheard by girl. Kevin Aprilio When Kevin was young, and first discovering her new type powers in the midst of war, she latched on to Klira for support and comfort. She looked up to him, and admired him, which is why she may have fallen in love with him so easily. Klira did not make any attempt to push her away, even when he showed up in his room one night, crying and happy while clothed in little more than bath robes. However, it should be made clear that he never developed the same level of feelings for her. The relationship was always a one sided one, nor did they ever actually date. Klira respected Kevin and felt her future was important for the remnants of Vierra and Dragon Note, and that he should be her guardian, even risking his life for her, but he felt little more than that. Eventually Klira grew to distrust Kevin, after seeing how her growing power began to change her, and after experiencing a personal tragedy on Vierra, but Kevin never forgot the feelings for him buried deep in her heart. In Ultraman Neos, and Great:Towards the Future, this shows when she tried repeatedly to bring him back to Dragon Note, and to her. But by this time her feeling for him have been twisted by rage, and he continues to harbour little more than distrust for her. Adhitya Nathan Hafizha Klira originally met Nathan on an expedition to the Republic of Kaijuu Kingdom for Dragon Note. She was an assistant at the Newtype labs where Ariadiva had undergone many tests, and performed some of those same tests on a young Kevin Aprilio to test her potential. Nathan was only 16 at the time and clearly showed a great respect for Klira and his veteran status. Eventually a decade later, Klira and Nathan again met sometime during or after the first WINR conflict. The exact details of how and why they came to date is not known, but Klira accepted Nathan as his formal love interest, despite still being unable to move on from his former love of Ariadiva. Nathan passionately loved and admired Klira with all her heart, while Klira would only partially return this affection. He cared for her on at least some level, but he was more focused on his objective of avenging Ariadiva and beat up Theo than anything else at this time in his life. Personality A stark contrast to the cool and level headed function of Quattro Bajeena (Zeta Gundam host in the mainstream continuity (Char Aznable)), Shiro was a rather hot-blooded girl who tends to become emotional during missions. But despite that, he's a good-hearted girl who is willing to put his life in danger for his friends, something attributed to his HEART. He also believes that humans are social creatures, meaning that they can’t live by themselves. Shiro believes need to help each other out and watch each other’s backs, noting that every humans are like precious lights, no matter what they did, they deserved to be rescued when they’re in trouble, something that his parents has taught to him before they died. He also has a good sense of humor and can be a bit of a playboy sometimes. Transformation * Titan Eye: Shiro Kojima raises the Titan Eye to the sky and activates it. When gripped tightly the Titan Eyes flash like then unfold and light shines from it transforming Shiro into Ultraseven 21, but sometimes Multi Type can be bypassed altogether, resulting in Seven 21. Usually Ultraseven 21 rises up in a white arm of light, but should Shiro was affected by anger during his transformation, the eye became blue. A variation of the transformation saw Shiro placing the Titan Eyes against his eye before activating it, transforming into a human-sized Ultraseven 21 with the Titan Eye appendages becoming Ultraseven 21’s 21 Eyes. * New Titan Eye: The New Titan Eye is a New version of its light counterpart after destroyed by a monsters or a enemy. As Seven 21 was originally a Ultra, it rises to reason that this may have been the original form of the Titan Eye. When placing the Titan Eyes against his eye flash like then unfold, the energy shines from it and Shiro is transformed into Ultraseven 21. Trivia * Shiro is the first human host who transformed into his Ultra counterpart instead of the two switching. He is unique (aside from fellow Neos hosts) in that he is also the first to literally be his alternate persona. In other words, Shiro is a human that turns into an ultra. * He not voice anything, he voiced like a Daxter counterparts. Category:Fan characters Category:Female Category:Female Characters